


It Might Be Love

by DoreyG



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Flirting, Handcuffed Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prison Escape, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "You're an idiot," Barry, with what he thought was at least atouchof fondness in his voice, grumbled.





	It Might Be Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/gifts).



"You're an idiot," Barry, with what he thought was at least a _touch_ of fondness in his voice, grumbled.

"That," he said grandly, and immediately had to violently jerk them both behind a pillar to avoid getting disintegrated by a laser beam, "is an entirely unfair accusation."

Barry gave him a flat look.

"It _is_!"

"Hal," Barry said, in that very precisely calm tone that meant that if he'd had just slightly more of a temper - that if, in fact, he hadn't been Barry Allen of the relatively chill temperament and the fondness for dorky puns - he would've been flipping tables, "we are stuck in an alien fortress, _billions_ of miles from home and with no hope of rescue for at least the next day."

"Well..."

"And," Barry continued, in that very precisely calm tone that he used at _least_ every other day, "we're handcuffed together."

"...Okay." He sighed, reached up to rub his nose, and very quickly had to jerk his head to the side to avoid Barry involuntarily - or, at least, mostly involuntarily - punching him in the eye, "I will admit, this entire mission has not been my finest hour."

Barry stared at him for a second more, flatly. Then sighed, rolled his eyes, gave that faint - devilishly attractive, he still noticed every single time - smile that meant that everything was forgiven, "good start."

"The handcuffs, in particular, aren't all that great." He grinned in response, only a touch helplessly as he lifted their joined hands, "I didn't even know that the Anserians _had_ handcuffs, or a prison system, or laser beams, or..."

"Keep it in mind for the future," Barry suggested, with a roll of his eyes that could - this time - only be described as fond, "and, for now, maybe focus on actually getting us out of here?"

"You'd trust me with that?" He teased, "even though I'm an idiot?"

"An idiot who has his charms," Barry said, with another roll of his eyes. And then smiled properly, a wide beam that made his heart soar in his chest just like it did when he jumped from a height and waited for his ring to catch him, "besides, I have a few ideas of my own."

"You vibrate your way out of the cuffs?" He suggested, almost absently as he took in the way that Barry's lips curved up, "then I stage an argument - don't give me that face, a _louder_ argument - to make them think you're still there, while you go find my ring?"

"Sounds like a start." Barry nodded, and then grinned again. Lucky that he had long practice in not kissing that look right off the man's face, "On the count of three, then?"

"As long as you keep the handcuffs intact."

" _Hal_." Barry sent him a disapproving look, then beamed even harder than before - so bright that not a single sun, not a single star, not even the light of the ring itself could equal it, "I thought we'd established that you're the idiot in this relationship, not me. Now, one..."


End file.
